


Heart's Desire

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Inner Medley [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Death, Canon Dialogue, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he refused to fight, pleading with her that this wasn’t her. Of course not. She was kind and selfless, and that was exactly why she was being like this. It was the only way, couldn’t he see that? </p><p>Song: Stargazing by Delerium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

A hooded Xion snuck up to a preoccupied Roxas and sat upon the ledge next to him.

Startled, he yelled her name. She might have laughed if the situation wasn’t so grave. Instead, she handed him an ice cream.

He thanked her, and she could tell that he was trying to pretend that everything was normal, as if they weren’t both traitors, two sides of the same coin waiting for one or the other to disappear.

As he began to eat, she addressed him, voice trembling, “Roxas, I’m out of time.” She stood, and he finally looked her way. It is better to show than to tell, so she pulled the hood back, visibly displaying that there was no turning back now. His eyes widened in shock, and her arms fell back down to her sides. “Even if I’m not ready, I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me, given me so much,” her hands cupped the air as if holding something precious, “that I feel like I’m about to overflow.” Her hands clenched near where her heart would be. “Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else’s face…a boy’s face…then that means I’m almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas, this is him. It’s Sora.”

Roxas released a confused groan, then another of worry as she began to walk on the air beyond the Clock Tower’s ledge. She hoped that he was frightened. That would make this easier. When she turned, hood back in place to shield the foreign face, he was standing. Raising a hand, she pointed it at him. “You’re next, Roxas. I have to make you a part of me, too. Don’t you see?” She clenched her fist, both as an act of aggression and to quell her own desperation. Purple energy surrounded her, amplifying her voice, and she hoped that it sounded convincing. “This is why I was created.”

At first he refused to fight, pleading with her that this wasn’t her. Of course not. She was kind and selfless, and that was exactly why she was being like this. It was the only way, couldn’t he see that? Of course not. He was in the dark, she knew that. He didn’t even know who Sora was. He was blissfully ignorant, and that made her happy. After this, he could be peacefully happy for a bit longer, couldn't he? That was all she wanted. They would both be lost eventually, so he deserved the longer happiness. She shouldn’t have existed anyway.

But he didn’t make it easy. He told her about his wish to be friends forever. _Shut up!_ This was already hard enough without her having to fight back the tears that wanted to see the light of day—the last day. She had dreamed of a similar life, laughing and eating ice cream until the end of time. That would be the perfect life. All she wanted were friends and happiness. But that wasn’t for her or Roxas; that was the hard truth, but at least she could help him live in that ignorance for that much longer.

After enough close calls and false evil laughs, he fought back, strength equal to her own. She used her full strength—it wouldn’t do for him to figure out that this was a ruse—until falling for an attack she could have easily blocked. She collapsed to her knees, strength fading. Her dark energy drifted away in a wave around her. Roxas clutched his heart, giving her an unsure look.

“Who are you…again?” he asked, and the words pierced her heart, but she smiled nonetheless. She succeeded. He would be alright. She felt sleepy, so she let her eyes flutter.

“It’s weird. I feel like I’m forgetting something really important.” His voice drifted to her ears, and the words sounded somewhat muffled, as if she were under water.

“You’ll be…better off now…Roxas.” She fell, not having enough strength to even support herself. His arms caught her without thought. She heard a twinkling sound, but she didn’t bother giving it thought. His arms were much more important.

“Am I…the one who did this to you?” His eyes were filled with hurt.

She shook her head, insistent on his happiness even now. “No…It was my choice to go away now. Better that than to do nothing and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back…to be with him. Roxas…” Her hand reached for the one upon her shoulder, fingering it gently. “I need you…to do me a favor. All those hearts that I’ve captured…Kingdom Hearts…Set them free.”

“Kingdom Hearts…Free them?”

She could feel her legs crystallizing and knew that she didn’t have much time left. “It’s too late for me to undo my mistakes. But you can’t let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can’t. Goodbye, Roxas. See you again. I’m glad…I got to meet you. Oh, and of course, Axel, too. You’re both my best friends. Never forget.” The words tasted bitter with the irony. He had already forgotten. But she couldn’t help trying what she could to live on. Somehow. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. He looked close to tears already, and she was touched that enough of him still remembered her for that.

All energy that she had left seeped away, causing her hand to fall limp. “No!” was the last thing she heard, and his voice sounded like peace to her ears.


End file.
